warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Cephalon Simaris
Cephalon Simaris is an AI construct that resides within the Sanctuary, a room found in the upper level of all Tenno Relays. A seeker of knowledge, his ultimate goal is to "immortalize" creatures through the process known as Synthesis, that deconstructs a being into data for storage within the Sanctuary. Like other Syndicates, Cephalon Simaris has his own Standing system which players can accrue in order to exchange for unique Offerings. Unlike other Syndicates however, players acquire Standing with Simaris by using Synthesis Scanners on enemy units, which will provide a small amount of Standing with each scan. Players can earn more Standing by performing scans on Synthesis Targets, enemy units found on missions that have been specially designated by Simaris; these Synthesis Targets are visually identified by their blue outline, and must be synthesized by scanning several small nodes on their body. The kind of Synthesis Targets are chosen for each Synthesis cycle, and only one Target can appear per mission run. Simaris is considered a Neutral Syndicate, and acquiring Standing with him will not affect Standing with other Syndicates. Like all other Syndicates, Simaris Standing has a daily cap of 25,000 a day, though Standing rewarded by Daily Synthesis Tasks do not count towards this limit. Sanctuary The Sanctuary is Cephalon Simaris' Syndicate enclave in the Relays. Compared to other Syndicate enclaves, the Sanctuary houses more functions for Tenno to explore, including the Simulacrum, where players can create multiple Mimeographs of enemies; Mastery Rank test trials, where players can practice previously conquered Mastery Rank tests(or prepare for the one at their next rank); and Synthesis Research. Synthesis Synthesis is Cephalon Simaris' primary purpose and interest as a Cephalon. It is a process of analyzing physical objects and contributing the data into the Sanctuary, using Synthesis Scanners. The goal is to populate the Sanctuary with knowledge and reward the Tenno with lore behind the WARFRAME universe. Daily Synthesis Task Players who have completed The New Strange and the Stolen Dreams quests can ask Cephalon Simaris for Daily Synthesis Tasks, which assigns the player to synthesize the designated Synthesis target a set number of times. This Synthesis Target is a specially marked unit similar to the community Synthesis Target, but is otherwise separate from the latter. To activate the task, players must ask Cephalon Simaris in the Sanctuary with the prompt "Do you have a Synthesis Target?", which will then display the designated target, and the rewards upon completion. Simaris will only provide the rewards once the designated Synthesis target has been scanned the required number of times, and the player returns to speak to Simaris. Rewards for completing a Daily Synthesis Task includes a large amount of Simaris Standing and a random amount of items like Fusion Cores. One Daily Synthesis Task is provided per 24 hours, and once completed the next task will only be given after the daily game reset time. Offerings Trivia *Amusingly, his placeholder description before his release had read out, "Do books even still exist in this universe? Just plug that shit directly into my brain. While I prefer librarians with glasses, a sentient group of trapezoids will have to do." Bugs *There is an uncommon glitch that occurs when a player talks to Cephalon Simaris for the first time, his speech will loop infinitely with no escape other than closing the game. See also * Sanctuary, an official site from WARFRAME regarding Simaris' room, Sanctuary. * Sanctuary (Cephalon Simaris), an in-house page from WARFRAME Wiki regarding Simaris' room, Sanctuary. fr:Céphalon Simaris Category:Update 16 Category:Characters Category:Cephalon Simaris Category:Cephalon